yasohighfandomcom-20200214-history
Shirou Mochizuki
Appearance About 5'10", typically considered lanky and maintains a posture most would consider "casually aloof". His black hair is long for a guy, yet not long in general, and parts in the middle to curtain his forehead. He has a wiry muscularity to him that somehow makes his aloofness look slightly deliberate. There are no laugh lines around his face, and his eyes are a deep blue. He wears his uniform with the top two buttons unclasped, and wears a black shirt with a flame graphic underneath it. In the winter, He wears a black wool peacoat, and on days off he typically wears jeans and a t-shirt, along with a wristwatch on his left wrist. Persona Aeneas looks a bit like Caesar, in the whole Roman thing. His main color scheme is silver and black, with his sword being that color and his Roman Cuirass is made silver trimmed with black along with his hair, but he has a flowing robe over much of his armor that is colored black. Around his head is a withering circlet of laurels. The hand that holds the sword is of a pure armor, yet his empty one is on fire. He has glowing eyes that always seem to be looking for something, and his flesh is darkened by sun and burned by fire. A large chain circles his neck and arms connecting to an emblem at the center of his chest, near the sternum. Personality As mentioned in his posture, Shirou is very aloof. While he doesn't necessarily hide from social interaction, he definitely doesn't jump into it enthusiastically. He's very direct to the point of bluntness, and he rarely speaks in any great length. Given his quiet nature, what he does say tends to have great weight. However, he does rarely show an excitable side, particularly when speaking about his interests or guilty pleasures. This is quashed quite quickly, however, and he seems to consciously return to aloofness. He has very little sense of social convention, and thus doesn't really understand or care when a situation is awkward or that there are expected responses to certain situations. He is typically unfazed when faced with the abnormal or the unorthodox. When he does come out of his shell, he does gently tease others, though his deadpan expression usually leads to some unfortunate misunderstandings. Background Shirou has been on his own for a long time. His mother and father were divorced six years ago, and he lives with his mother officially. His mother is rarely home as she's the manager for a popular idol; until he was 15 she left him in the care of whatever aunts and uncles would take him. He has lived alone these past two years largely self-sufficiently. He used to have an older brother. He died six years ago, at the age of 19. His mother has been coming back less and less. His father comes to visit every now and again, and he has remarried. He has a respectable job at a software company. He comes over more and more as time goes on. The distance between his father and him is less than the distance between him and his mother, but still remains as a sizable gap. And through it all he remains aloofly-participating in his own life. He's active in the Literary Club and Drama Club (he's not an actor, he directs), and he's also quite good at singing, though he's put off balance by the attention it gets him, so he doesn't sing much. Skills Plot The investigation had occupied much of Shirou's time and thought. He and Makoto together procured incredibly convincing evidence that Kazuo's death was anything but a simple murder case. Recently, he has begun coming out of his shell a bit more than he thinks he should, and has started visiting his brother's grave much more regularly than the past few years. Shirou became involved in the dispute regarding the TV world's secrecy after he and Meigetsu Otori got into a heated argument surrounding his investigation into the matter due to the fact that he hadn't told her what he had found. Shirou did not believe Mei's expectations of him constantly feeding her information were very fair, and contested that he had never purposefully withheld information from her. On May 1st, Shirou went into the TV world in an attempt to find Meigetsu Otori, the second victim. There, he confronted his shadow self, which claimed that he had relished in his brother's death and used it as a chance to take his place by taking on his personality. Despite a rocky start, Shirou ended up being able to accept his shadow, and gained the Persona Aeneas. Shirou has begun trying to stop worrying about being Shinji so much. He has formed a band with Takanori Oyama, Hayate Shou, Kin Suzuki, and Makoto Sato called "Persona of Interest." He is currently auditioning for a role in Yasogami's production of "Les Miserables" and is attempting to get new members, even going so far as to attempt to sing karaoke with Kanami Mashita, the idol his mother manages. However, recent events have begun to get him down. He doesn't like the fact that his Persona can't directly help others, and that with the Sun investigation going nowhere, largely because Aeneas can't locate her, he can't help but feel he has nothing to offer in the investigation. Relationships References *Original Character Post